MFU100 word challenges
by jkkitty1
Summary: The Drabbles here are in answer to the Live Journal's MFU 100 word challenge which include stories/drabbles/poems based on 100 prompts presented on the site. All written stories or drabbles will be posted here..
1. Chapter 1

Prompt #96. Writer's Choice Watching  
Josephina Kuryakin (Jo) was introduced in my story The Changing of Past Beliefs. She is Illya's lost sister who is beginning a relationship with Napoleon.

He saw her that first day in Waverly's office. Standing in the light of UNCLE's only window, she was a picture in contrast. Her confidence yet underlining nervousness called to him. Those eyes so blue hid a multitude of secrets and terrors within the icy water of their color. What he saw kept his eyes glued to her: her beauty, unassuming but stunning. Something in his soul stirred, it called to him. This is her it cried out, but he quickly reined it in.

He had tried to deny his need, but tonight he would gave in and take the next step.


	2. The First Time (follows the Meeting)

Prompt #32. Gown

He watched her walk through the door. Her black satin gown glittered in the golden candle light. He held his hand out to her.

"My love," Napoleon said. His eyes and hands traveled down the gown which showed every curve and feature of her body.

"Moya lybov" Jo replied. "Is something wrong with my dress?"

The smile on his face widened. "It is as perfect as you are." Then he turned serious. "Are you sure about this? Once we take this step there is no going back. Your brother may not approve."

She wrapped her arms around him in answer.


	3. The First Kiss (follow the First Time)

Prompt #1 Kiss

He lifted her chin and placed his lips gently on hers. Music in the background set the mood. Slowly he began to move in time with the song encircling Jo with his strong arms.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear.

"For tonight?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

"I can't promise beyond that, but hope for much more."

She smiled, "As do I. Let us take this one day at a time. In our line of work that is all we can count on."

Napoleon kissed her again. "Then let's make sure each day we have counts."


	4. The Next Morning follows The First Kiss

Prompt #15 Beach

The next morning Napoleon stood on the terrace watching the water rushing the beach. The white sand contrasted the clear blue water. The scene reminded him of the woman he had sleeping in his bed. He knew she was what he wanted, waited for, hoped for. But what now as both were UNCLE agents; neither would give up their commitment to it.

He felt arms surround his waist. "We are like pebbles on the beach. Constantly moving and fighting the water yet staying strong. We will have our day."

He knew she was right; they'd be together in time.


	5. Reality (Follows The Next Morning)

Prompt #57 sofa

They moved quickly falling onto a deep blue sofa. Laughing they once more made love slowly touching, kissing and exploring each other.

"We need to keep our professional lives separate from our personal one," Jo said afterwards.

"I agree but I believe we need to tell Illya. He is my partner and friend." Napoleon used his finger to gently remove the hair from her face.

"And my brother. When he arrives later today we will tell him. I do not wish to hurt him. Why are you smiling?"

Napoleon grinned, "Whenever I see a blue sofa, I'll remember this day."


	6. Discovery (follows Reality)

A fast knock on the connecting door had Illya walking in. He stopped as he saw his partner and sister in robes. Turning he retreated back into his room.

"Oh Illya," Jo moaned knowing her brother was hurt.

"I'll talk to him," Napoleon followed after Illya.

"Let me explain."

"I thought we were friends. Yet you betrayed me by treating my sister like every other woman you meet."

"We did nothing to damage our friendship,"

"Then why did you not tell me?"

"We were going to today."

Illya looked at him in doubt.

"I would do nothing to hurt our friendship."


	7. Acceptance (follows Discovery and concl)

Prompt 86. necklace

Illya looked up to see Jo, his little sister, standing in the door way holding her necklace tightly in her hand. As a child she had taken comfort in the gift from her grandmother.

Napoleon offered her his arm but she went straight to Illya.

"Josephina?" an unasked question in his voice.

"I wish this," she confirmed and continued."You trust this man with your life and you call him a friend. You really think I would not choose a man who is honorable?"

He watched her touch her cross, rubbing her thumb over it as she often did for strength and a connection to the past. She knew her grandmother would approve of her choice but would her brother as she couldn't come between the partners, but knew where her heart belonged.

She looked into his eyes. He saw her as the little girl who had looked up to him as a child, followed him everyplace he went, and always wanted him to help her. Now she wanted him to give his acceptance. Could he give it? This was his little sister and his best friend, partner,

"Father and grandmother would approve of on him. He is strong, caring, and decent" She stated moving closer to her brother wrapping her arms around him.

"If you are sure this is what you truly want I will not stand in your way," he assured her then he looked toward his partner, "Just remember, Napoleon, you will answer to me if you break her heart."

The three stood in the love that flowed around them only wanting the best for each other and for their happiness.

"Okay now that is settled, how about breakfast?"Illya said leaving out the breaths that no one realized they were holding.

"Breakfast is on me," Jo announced taking the arms of the two men in her life.


	8. Scissors of Fate

Prompt # 8 scissors

Napoleon held the scissors that had taken the life of the Davis the UNCLE agent lying at his feet.

His mind wandered as he looked at the blood covering the item of death. Sighing he handed them to Illya to bag as evidence.

"Are you okay Napoleon?" Illya asked knowing that his partner felt every agent's death deeply.

"Just thinking of a saying from Greek Mythology. 'The scissors of fate cut through the thread of life, with a final breath the gateway to the soul opens destination unknown but rewarded.' Hopefully Davis will get the reward he desires." Napoleon covered the fallen agent with a blanket from the cot.

"He gave up a normal life to be an UNCLE agent, love, family, and a home. He will be rewarded in the afterlife." Illya placed a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I thought you didn't believe in God or any of the religious mumble-jumble I believed you called it."

"I do not believe in religion, but there must be something out there that will reward those who give up their lives for others. And although the Fates use their scissors to determine who will live and died, perhaps if they have the power to determine a man's destiny, they take a man's sacrifice into consideration."

With one last look at the scissors that ended an agent's life, Napoleon nodded for Illya to leave with him, "You know partner, your ability to offer hope in any situation never ceases to amaze me. Let's get Davis home."

Illya moved with his partner, "And you have a heart that breaks too easier. Not a good thing for a spy but it is what makes you what you are."

Napoleon knew Illya was right but everyone needs someone to care about them, and he knew when he took over the Big Chair, his agents would always be remembered no matter who the Fates used their scissors on.


	9. Ninth Wonder of the World

Prompt #76. platter

Jo sat between the two men in her life. Napoleon on one side, Illya on the other. Platters of food were placed on the table but nothing was really said as they began to clear the platters. She watched the men passing thing back a forth with only a nod or glance. Words between the two weren't needed.

When the fourth platter was set down, the waitress said worried, "Will you want more?"

"It is all you can eat right?" Illya asked putting a few more pieces of chicken on his dish."

"Yes, but….."

"Then I am still hungry," he said taking a bite of a leg.

"My partner likes to eat, and it runs in the family," Napoleon explained to the as he watched Jo reloading her dish.

After looking at the two others at the table, she noticed that both looked as if they could use more regular meals, the waitress whispered to him, "Where do they put it? They are so skinny."

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled and winked at he. "That my dear is the ninth wonder of the world. Another platter of fried potatoes please."


	10. Prompt 60-- Pillow Drowning

Title: Drowning

Author: Jkkitty

Word Count: 100

Prompt #60-pillow

Thrush was holding his head under water, trying to get him to talk. He was drowning and knew he was dying.

The water filled his lungs; he couldn't get air. He was fighting with all his strength but he couldn't escape.

Then he heard a voice calling him back to reality.

"Napoleon, it is just a nightmare," Illya voice reached him.

Opening his eyes he found the pillow over his head. He remembered. The sun had prevented him from sleeping so he had hid under his pillow holding it tight against himself.

He was safe, Illya had saved him again.


	11. Prompt 74 doll Nightmare

He knew it was a dream, knowing that is how they would find their last agent they had sent in to get the information from the Thrush Chief. He couldn't wake up and would have to allow the dream to complete itself. There was a message that was trying to come through, maybe this time he would discover what it was. The dream continued.

She was dead surrounded in pink. Once again the killer had dressed her up as a doll. Make-up perfect, her long black hair flowing over her shoulders, dressed in a pink dress, their contact was unable to complete her assignment.

"No Jo," Napoleon said to her unasked question. "This is our third attempt to get the information and all our agents have died. I won't risk you."

"It is my job," she countered.

"There are other agents."

"No one that know the case as well as I know it."

He gave in, knowing she was right.

This time when he entered the room, he knew what he would find. All he could see of the body dressed as a doll had strawberry blonde hair with black clothes.

"No," Napoleon yelled waking from his nightmare with the beeping of his communicator. Jo and Illya had found their third agent, dead painted as a doll once more. Telling them he was on his way, he knew he wouldn't send Jo in, he couldn't. There had to be another way.


	12. Prompt 26 New Delhi Nightmare part 2

Title: Nightmare part 2  
Author: jkkitty  
Rating : PG  
Word count: 319  
Prompt: # 26 New Delhi

"No one that know the case as well as I know it. Besides I am not from New Delhi and who would expect a strawberry blonde to be a member of UNCLE here."

He didn't want to but knowing she was right, he gave in.

As she became involved with the Thrush Chief, Finders, Napoleon continued to have the nightmare each time he closed his eyes. Not one to believe in foresight, he couldn't get the death of his last agent out of his mind. He had seen it before they found the body. If that was true, was the rest of it? Would the next body be Jo's?

Tossing and turning in bed, Napoleon's communicator woke him.

'I cannot talk long," Jo said quickly when he answered. "I found the missing girls and am going to try to get them out now. Send in the troops."

"Wait for us," Napoleon ordered.

"No time. They are on to me. Do you have my location?"

Napoleon could hear the movement of people through the communicator then a shot and silence.

"Jo!" he shouted into the dead instrument.

Contacting the rest of the team, he rushed to her location. Hoping for the best as the men hurried past the grand avenues and stately buildings of New Delhi to Old Delhi's winding streets, he feared they would be too late. As they reached the old warehouses of the Yamuna _River_ chaotic traffic slowed them down.

"My sister can take care of herself. What is it that has you so spooked?" Illya asked placing a supporting hand on his shoulder.

Napoleon hadn't told his partner about his nightmares, and now couldn't explain why he was so worried. "Nothing. Just concerned about how her conversation ended."

Illya knew his partner was lying but also that he would receive no other explanation. As they arrived at the warehouse, he rushed from the car to follow his partner.


	13. Prompt 92 Blood: Nightmare part 3

Title: Nightmare chapter 3  
Author: jkkitty  
Rating : PG  
Word count: 368  
Prompt: # 92 Blood

Entering the warehouse, the men noticed a body on the ground with strawberry blonde hair and dressed in Jo's black outfit surrounded by blood. Napoleon stopped short seeing red everywhere he looked. Blinking his eyes, the red disappeared replaced by the blood.

He knelt down beside the body not noticing the blood soaking into his pants. Taking a deep breath, he gently moved the hair covering her face with a finger.

"It's not Jo," he said taking a deep breath but quickly feeling guilty that he was happy it wasn't her.

He turned the girl over and could tell they had chosen her because of the similarity to Jo. They had killed her to send UNCLE a message.

"Mr. Solo," one of the other agents called handing him an envelope addressed to him.

Sliding it open, he pulled out the paper with his fingertips. Illya read it over his shoulders.

"Either UNCLE drops this harassment or the next time it will be Miss Kuryakin. She'll be our guest until the project is completed. Her treatment will depend on how well you follow orders." A small Thrush decorated the bottom of the note besides Finders name.

"Have them check for Josephina's secondary tracer and find out where they've taken her." Illya called out to the other men present before pulling his partner up and leading him out the door.

…

Waiting for word of Jo, Napoleon fell asleep feeling he was safe from the nightmare now that it had come true. However he wasn't asleep long before it came once more. This time when he turned over the body, it was Jo's face he saw covered with blood.

His scream waking Illya.

Illya saw the fear in Napoleon's eyes. "Are you going to tell me what is going on or do I need to guess?"

Solo knew his partner deserved an answer so he told him.

"I've never had premonitions before," Napoleon said after explaining his nightmare.

"I am not sure I believe in them either, but we will find her and put an end to this." Illya assured his partner before lying back down.

The American stayed awake, he just couldn't face the bloody nightmare again that night.


	14. Prompt 20 Melbourne: Nightmare p 4

Word count: 489

Prompt: #20 Melbourne

Jo woke up on straw, metal collar attached to a chain around her neck. Sitting up she found herself in a cage surrounded by other cages filled with animals. Looking over the building she was in, she saw a sign stating that this was the Melboume experimental lab #7.

A kangaroo, koala, and dingo looked at her though their bars examining her as she checked them over.

"_Proklyatiye_!" She swore pulling at her collar attempting to remove it when Finders came into sight. She stood and headed toward the bar; the chain was just long enough to reach them.

"How's my new pet? I have to admit, I've never had a strawberry blonde before."

Jo attempted to reach him, through the bars, but he moved back laughing. She pulled at the chain but found it had no more length to give.

"You'll find the only way to remove that collar is with a remote." Finders informed her running an electric prod across the bars of her cage. "This is how I control my animals. I hope I don't have to use it on you. So if you behave, you're stay will be as comfortable as possible."

Moving further back and closer to the kangaroo cage as Jo attacked the bars again, he was hit by a fist from the animal. Turning the prod on, he struck the kangaroo a number of times bring cries of pain from it.

"Let her be, you _zopə_." She yelled at him as she reached out through the bars to grab the prod but he turned quickly pressing the rod into her chest and holding it there until she passed out.

…..

Napoleon and Illya had followed Jo's tracer to the Melbourne zoo within a few minutes of downtown Melbourne. Exotic animals, flower gardens and wide open ranges made up most of the zoo. From where they were, they could see herbivorous creatures in an open range setting and bush land exhibiting Australian fauna. On the edge between the two areas were a few building and according to their tracer that's where Jo was being held. They hoped that the Thrush's lab and other captives were also there.

…..

Entering the zoo separately with other visitors, the UNCLE team converged on the building. At the noise of UNCLE entering the building, Finders went into Jo's cage grabbing her chain and pointed his gun at her. He backed up to the side of the cage pulling her with him.

As he pulled the trigger, the kangaroo behind him hit him once more with a fist knocking his shot off target but Jo still went down, blood pooling around her head.

Finders turned firing at the entering men and was hit by a bullet.

Napoleon saw the Jo's lying there unmoving while blood surrounded her head. His dream had come true. Watched by the animals and his men, he slowly kneeled by her, turning her gently.


	15. Prompt 25 Aspirin Nightmare Conclus

Title: Nightmare conclusion  
Author: jkkitty  
Rating : PG  
Word count:  
Prompt: #25 Aspirin

She was breathing regularly with only a crease in her forehead that was bleeding freely.

Opening her eyes, she saw the concern look at his face.

"Can you please get this collar off me and give me something to stop the bleeding." Her voice shook him out of his fog. As she moved, she groaned. "Oh my head hurts."

He pressed his hankie against her head, while Illya took the remote from Finders' body and released the collar. Other agents released the missing girls, and the lab was secured.

Napoleon reached into his pocket and removed a small tin of aspirins. Offering them to her, she declined.

"Not good for this injury. Anyone have some acetaminophen?" she called out.

"What's the difference? Pain medication is pain medication," Napoleon held out the tin again.

"Aspirin has been shown to increase bleeding." Looking at the blood around her, she continued, "I think I have bled enough do not you?"

Jo pulled herself up on the kangaroo cage holding on to it as she became dizzy and grabbing her head from pain in it.

Frustrated yet released that she was okay, he raised his voice as he came closer to her with the aspirin.

"This is all we have for pain or that band in your head will only get worst. Don't be so stubborn. It only two of them and won't hurt you this one time."

Almost reaching out to touch her, next thing he knew he was on the ground, his eye swelling.

"What the heck was that?" He demanded.

Jo headed toward the kangaroo cage. "Thanks my friend," I protected her earlier and she is just returning the favor." She said as she rubbing its nose than laughing out loud before grabbing her head and watching Napoleon move further away from the cage.

"Let us go home," she said leading the men out to their waiting transportation.


	16. Prompt 50 Folder The Secret

Title: The Secret  
Author: jkkitty  
Rating : PG  
Word count:  
Prompt: #50. Folder

Napoleon entered his office shaking his head. He didn't know what was going on, but every time he entered a room today talking stopped. Then there was that folder with a large S on the front of it, he kept seeing going from hand to hand. When he asked what it was, he was told nothing. As CEA, he could demand to see it but actually had no reason to check it out. It was frustrating.

Soon Illya arrived with a smile on his face.

"What's do you have to be happy about?" Napoleon was grumpy and didn't care that it showed.

"Nothing really, but why are you so cantankerous this morning?" Illya asked.

"I see you've been reading the dictionary again," he responded with an arguing attitude.

"My, my, we are in a bad mood today. What is the cause of your temperament?"

"Something is going on, and I can't figure out what it is."

Napoleon explained about the folder that was being passed from person to person when others didn't think he was looking. He saw a small grin appear on Illya's face.

"You know what's happening don't you?" The American accused.

"I think you are making a mountain out of a rabbit hole, my friend."

"That's molehill, and I'm in charge so need to know what is going on."

A smirk was all he received in rely.

"Well I need to get back to the lab. Lunch at noon okay?"

"Where should I meet you?"

"I will see if Jo is available, and we will take you out for lunch maybe that will improve your mood."

Now Napoleon was really intrigued. Illya paying without being asked to?

"Sounds alright. You do remember I'm not into surprises, don't you Illya?"

Another grin and the Russian headed toward the lab.

A little later Napoleon arrived for his weekly meeting with Waverly. As he entered, he saw Waverly quickly close a folder and turning it over but not before he saw the S on the front of it. He was sure was the same one he saw all day. Waverly saw Napoleon glancing on it.

"Miss McNab, please come in for a moment," he said into the intercom.

Heather entered and accepted the folder Waverly handed her. "See the proper people receive this."

As his secretary left with a suggestive smile on her face for Napoleon, Waverly said. "Mr. Solo, you're attention please."

The meeting ended in time for Napoleon to meet the Kuryakins for lunch. He still was curious about what was in that folder, but decided maybe he was making too much of it.

At the door, Jo and Illya were waiting for him. "We thought **the **Fabio Piccolo Fiore perhaps."

It was an excellent Italian restaurant not far from headquarters, but expensive.

"That's a rather nice place for this time of the day, isn't it?" Napoleon was now very suspicious of what the two were up to.

"Napoleon, we are paying so just enjoy it. Are you not worth it?" Jo asked.

Although unsure of their true intentions, he went along with them.

Entering the restaurant, the lights were turned down making it dim inside. This didn't stop the two Russians from heading toward the back. When the door opened, the cries of "Surprise" resounded off the walls.

"What?" although knowing something was up he never expected something like this. The room was decorated, and a sign on the wall congratulating him on his ten years as a field agent. Many of his friends and co-workers from UNCLE were there. Turning he saw the twinkle in Illya's and Jo's eyes.

Napoleon sat at the head table with Waverly on one side and Illya on the other. An agent roast was done by many of the men and women he worked with in good fun. Surprising it was Illya's comments that had the guest really roaring with laughter.

At the end of the roast, Napoleon was handed the folder he had seen traveling UNCLE's halls. Opening it, he found a large card with the names of his friends and co-workers wishing him many more successful years in the field.

An unusual sight, Napoleon had tears in his eyes when he stood to thank everyone. "I don't know what to say," he began.

"Good says thanks and sit down so we can eat." Illya said loudly causing everyone to laugh again.

"As my partner said thanks, let's eat."


	17. Prompt 48 Cold Wishes

Title: Wishes  
Author: jkkitty  
Rating : PG  
Word count: 455  
Prompt: #48 Cold

They were so cold. The wall they were chained against, the air around them, even the ground they stood on in their bare feet was beyond cold and it was frozen.

Neither man knew how long they had been attached to the wall but knew unless someone rescued them soon, they would die from exposure before starvation and dehydration took them.

After the beating and drugs no one had entered the cell to ask any more questions as the information Thrush needed had become unusable. They received no food or water since then and felt their lives slowly slipping away.

"Illya?" Napoleon's voice, which was almost gone from the screaming they had done during the torture, broke the silence.

"Yes?" his partner answered in a whispered voice the best he could do.

"Have you done everything you dreamed about doing?"

"That is a strange question in our current situation."

"Well, it seems like as good of time as any."

"I have a few things I still wish to do and do you have unfulfilled desires?"

"Yes. May I ask what you would like to still do?"

Illya thought a second, "Having the freedom to choice what I wish to do instead of always being ordered to. And I would see my home once again, walk the fields of happier times without having to hide my present there. You."

"Be able to make plans to marry and actually do it with your sister, have children and have you be my best man." Napoleon said without hesitation. "Don't you want to marry and have children?"

"I have never thought that far ahead. In this line of work, we do not have a very long life expectance. But if I survive, it would be nice."

"Maybe with Grace?"

Illya blushed a little, "That is always a possibility."

Silence settled on the cell once more. With the cold creeping into their bodies, they drifted to sleep unable to keep their eyes open any longer.

Gunfire, running feet, and raised voices forced their eyes open as UNCLE arrived.

Then freedom was theirs as they were released from the wall and slowly lowered to the ground. Wrapped in blankets, they saw the team lead by Jo, Mark, and April before them.

"You were very hard to locate this time," Jo told them. "Could you please tell Thrush to take you someplace easier to find next time?"

The men tried to smile at her but their energy was at its limit.

As the men were loaded on stretchers, they reached out to one another. The look that passed between them before the cold once more closed their eyes, ensure the other that someday they would help each other to fulfilling their dream.

.


	18. Prompt 79 Boom

Title: Boom

Author Jkkitty

Prompt #79 Remote

Genre: Gen

Word Count: 184

Title: Boom

Author Jkkitty

Prompt #79 Remote

Genre: Gen

Word Count: 184

The place looked like a war zone after the explosion. Napoleon glanced at his partner who was holding a black remote in his hands.

"Do you think you used enough dynamite?" Napoleon complained brushing dust off his suit.

"I do not think the site can be used again." Illya said a grin lighting up his face.

"That's an understatement. Did you ever consider using a little let boom when destroying Thrush's sites?"

"Do I not achieve our assignments?"

"True, but sometimes I think you go a little overboard."

Illya's smile increased, "The reward for work well done is the opportunity to do more* and I am always ready for more." Pushing in the antenna, he placed the deadly box into his back pocket.

Looking at how unconcerned Illya had handled it. "Isn't that a little dangerous? What if one of the explosives didn't go off?"

The look Napoleon received let his partner know that his comments was not even considered and almost insulting.

As they walked away from the wreckage, the instrument of destruction waited for the next time it was

needed in its master's pocket.

^Quote by Jonas Salk


	19. Prompt 29 Bow At Another Time

Title: At Another Time  
Author: jkkitty  
Genre: Gen  
Word Count: 259  
Prompt 29 – Bow

"Tell me again why we are stopping here Napoleon," Illya said as they entered a pet store on their way home from work.

"I told you. I want to get a toy for the puppy I gave my friend."

As his partner went to look over the toy bones, Illya looked around seeing every possible type of toy and items a pet needed and many they didn't need.

Then he saw the wall of bows. Red, blue, polka dot, strips, and seasonal one were all present. He headed toward them, shaking his head.

"Why would anyone every place one of these on a pet?" he mumbled to himself.

Coming up behind him, "Thinking of getting something for your cat, Illya?"

"I cannot believe that anyone would torture an animal by making them wear these things."

Laughing Napoleon went back to see what else he could find for the puppy.

Then he saw it. A large, blue bow made of netting. It took him back to his childhood and seeing Josephina on days when they would still go to church with their grandmother. It was the one expense his mother insisted they buy.

It brought back a happier time from his childhood when he would always help his sister place it in her hair either wrapped around pigtails or a braid. He knew it was for a cat, but the memories it brought back made him want it.

He looked for his partner and when he saw he was on the other side of the store, Illya quickly bought the bow. Before it was place in a bag, Napoleon stepped up to the register.

"A bow? Is there something you want to tell me, partner?"

Illya took the bag and headed toward the door, "Nothing! I am buying this for Jo's cat, Lapis." The little white kitten with blue eyes he had given her* and went to wait at the car.

Although normal he would tease his partner, from his reaction Napoleon knew once more something brought back the past to the Russian and nothing would be shared if he didn't want it known.

*A Mole in the Hole Affair


	20. Prompt 88 Beeps and Buzzes

Title: Beeps and Buzzes  
Author: Jkkitty  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: #88 monitor

The beeps, buzzes, whirrs and whooshes of the monitors and machinery in the room assured Napoleon his partner was still alive. Listening to the noise, reassured and exhausted Napoleon fell asleep. He knew the alarms would call for help and wake him if his partner needed him.

Unsure what woke him, Napoleon waited a second before realizing it was the absence of warning sounds from the machines above his partner's head. Opening his eyes, he saw a set of deep blue eyes looking back at him.

Listening to the welcome steady beep of the monitors, he said. "Welcome back tovarisch."


	21. Prompt 7--bed Sharing

Title: Sharing  
Prompt #7 Bed

The assignment had gone bad. They were sore from the confrontation and now the only thing available while they hid from Thrush was a single bed in a cold room.

Napoleon pulled the thin blanket closer around him.

"Do you mind?" Illya yanked it back.

"I'm cold. I need more covers."

"As do I."

"You like the cold; I don't."

"I do not like it; I am just had more experience dealing with it."

After moving closer to each other, they buried themselves into the bed and blanket sharing as always. Soon sleeping, the men from UNCLE had survived again.


	22. Prompt 36 A Female

Napoleon and Illya entered Jo's apartment to feed her kitten while she was out of town. As the door opened a small white ball of fur rushed past Illya but as he reached out to grab her, she slipped through her hands and began to purr and rub herself against Napoleon leg.

As he bent down to pick her up she quickly gave his nose a lick and settled into his arms.

"I do not understand it. I rescued her and gave her to Jo, feed her when my sister is not here, but it is you she goes running to when you walk it."

"It a matter of taste. She would prefer a loving warm American to a grouchy Russian."

Napoleon sat on the couch, and Lapis rolled herself into a ball on his lap purring loudly.

While they sat there, Illya placed a can of food into her dish, added a saucer of milk and call the kitten.

Looking into the kitchen where Illya was, then at Napoleon she snuggled up as she closed her eyes.

The Russian lifted the kitten and placed her next to her dish. She hissed at him then gave him a look with her deep blue eyes that rivaled one the Russian himself could give before taking two bites. After washing her face, she jumped back on Napoleon lap, purring for him and falling asleep.

"You know your suit is getting full of white fur, don't you."

"I've time to change. Besides she is enjoying a little love."

Illya shook his head, and mumbled something in Russian. "We need to get moving, Waverly scheduled the meeting for 10 and if you have to change it will take a while."

Placing Lapis into her bed, he petted her and she curled up once more.

"If I didn't know better I would say you're jealous."

"I just do not understand it. Most cats and you do not get along."

As the reach the door, Illya suddenly stopped causing Napoleon to bump into him.

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Why she insist on snuggling with you."

"Please enlighten me to what conclusion did you arrive at."

"She is a female. What other reason could it be?" Illya said as he left the apartment leaving Napoleon speechless.


	23. Prompt 27 The KGB is at it Again

Title: The KGB is at it Again

Author: jkkitty

Prompt # 27: Handcuffs

Word Count: 668

No Warnings

In the cold, damp cell Jo laid her head on Illya shoulder. Their handcuffs were tight and their wrists were bloody from trying to escape them.

"Were you able to get a message off before they caught you?" She asked her brother.

"No, you?"

"I was gassed before I knew what was happening. So no one will be coming to rescue us?"

"The chances are not good but Napoleon does have a way of showing up at the most appropriate times."

"I thought once we received our dual citizenship, the KGB would give up on us." Jo said more to herself than out loud.

"You know they do not like to lose, and we are an unfinished issue with them. Did they get all your equipment as well?" Illya asked her. She nodded yes. "Okay so what do we have to fight with? They should be coming as soon as they assemble the fire squad."

"Not even questioning us this time. They really must want to make to disposed of us and not have time to escape."

"I think we have disappeared from their grasp too many times before. So what do you suggest?"

Jo grinned and held up her hands. "Our hand cuffs might work."

If the squad could see the look on Illya's face when he heard her suggestion, they would have brought extra security and take extra precautions when they came to execute them.

Sitting quietly when the few guards entered, the Kuryakins stood as ordered. As they passed the guards each attacked one wrapping their handcuffs around the escort's throat.

Soon they were racing out the door and down the hall. They were almost free when they were ordered to halt.

They turned around raising their still cuffed hands. Behind them were a group of men, rifles pointing at them.

"I think we found the firing squad." Jo uttered.

He shot her a sneering look while turning to face the men.

"Take them to interrogation room. I have a few questions for them before their executions," the captain ordered.

The guards quickly surrounded the prisoners and escorted them to the room. After chaining their cuffs to the chair, they handed the key to the officer.

"Get the grounds set up for their exit from this life," he ordered.

"But sir, do you not want one of us to stay with you for protection?"

"Are you suggesting I can't handle myself in this situation?" he barked.

The guard quickly turned and left the three of them alone.

After the door closed, Illya said, "Your accent is not any better today than the first time you used it. Luck these are Americanized Russians who might not recognize it."

"I could just let them shoot you," Napoleon suggested.

"Where are we and how did you find us?" Jo asked before the two of them could get into one of their famous discussions about the CEA accents.

"We're outside New York on a deserted mountain farm where the KGB set up a small headquarters. I arrived at Illya's apartment just as they were carrying him out. I was able to attach one of the new bullet homing devices."

"How are we getting out?" Illya asked his partner knowing time was short.

Two uniforms were thrown to them.

Jo held up her handcuffs. "Those will not go on with these."

Quickly unlocking them, the two Russian's dressed. Napoleon placed the cuffs in his pocket winking at Jo.

Raising his eye brows at the action Illya saw the American grin, "You never know when they might come in handy."

A few turns and the three make it out of the building and away from the KGB once more.

Later that night Jo came out of the bathroom drying her hair to see Napoleon sitting on the bed and a grin on his face. He held up the handcuffs were now lined with bright pink fur.

"Would you like to see what I can do with these?"


	24. Prompt 2 Paris The City of Lights

Title: The City of Lights

Author: jkkitty

Prompt # 2: Paris

Word Count: 281

No Warnings

"Ah Paris, the city of lights," Napoleon broke the silence in a distracted voice.

"Excuse me? Did you notice they intend to interrogate us soon? They were unhappy with us for destroying their headquarters." Illya was busy trying to loosen the ropes with which they were bound together.

"But Illya, The Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe, Grand Louvre, Butte Montmartre, Centre Pompidou and Palais Garnier are just outside the window. The history of the city is exhilarating."

"The La Conciergerie and La Santé Prisons are also located here where hundreds of prisoners were executed on the guillotine. I do not want to be another statistic. Could you put a little effect into helping me loosen these bindings?"

"Don't you find the history of the city at least fascinating?"

"This is neither the time nor place for nostalgia. Now concentrate."

Soon the two were loose and escaped without injury. After checking in with Waverly, it was decided another team would follow up on the information they had obtained. He gave them a few days before they were to report back to New York.

….

Napoleon came out of the bathroom to find Illya on the bed with a guide book. "What are you doing?"

"Our conversation started me thinking. As a student here I was unable to see the history of the city. I wish to correct that oversight."

"I thought you weren't interested in the sights."

"There is a time and place for everything. I plan to take the time now, would you care to join me after all it does have an interesting history?"

Grabbing his jacket, Napoleon followed his partner out the door and into the lights of Paris.


	25. Prompt 5 jet Reassuance

Wounded severely they were on a UNCLE hospital jet. Each man was lost in their own thoughts about the assignment. It had been a success but had almost died.

Napoleon had found Illya tortured close to death because he had refused to reveal the American's position. After tripping his tracer, Napoleon had carried his partner out of the cell and almost escaped until Thrush caught up to them.

He covered the Russian with his body, received a number serious bullet wounds.

Finally awake, they searched for each other.

Breaking the silence, "Illya?"

"Ok. You?"

"Ok."

Reassured silence returned as the jet winged home.


	26. Prompt 51 accent Pronunciation!

They had been in three countries and landing in the fourth. Illya had put up with Napoleon's attempt to speak as a native. His accent in each case was atrocious.

"I will speak to the witnesses," Illya informed his partner.

"Why you? I've done well in all the other interviews."

"I cannot take you slaughtering another language with your accents. Must you attempt to speak like a native?"

A twinkle in Napoleon eyes and a smirk gave him the answer.

"No, you would not!"

"The women love helping me out." Napoleon winked then said bonjour to the receptionist in French.


	27. Prompt 41 balance beam The Fire Pit

Thanks to yelizaveta52 for her wonderful beta work.

Napoleon, Illya, Jo, and Vega had been on their way to Ecuador to discover why Thrush was setting up operations in the area when sabotage caused their plane to go down. It had crashed in the land of the Cofan, a tribe of indigenous people in northeast corner of the country.

Within a few minutes, they were surrounded and captured. Connor Harris, a Thrush big wig, had met them with the elders of the tribe. Vega ran up to them and said he had been force to accompany the other to destroy the Cofan of the area. Although afraid of Harris and his men, the tribal leaders believed him when Harris confirmed that he knew these people and what Vega had said was true.

Napoleon, Illya, and Jo had been thrown in a hut. Guards were posted every five feet around it as the elders had discussed their punishment. Once they were secured, Harris left the camp in Vega's hands.

They were brought before the elders and their chief, Tupi, had told them of their decision.

"You have heard the decision of the elders. Either you will walk the beam, or you and your friends will die slowly. Which will it be?" Illya Kuryakin translated the chieftain's words for Napoleon.

"You can't Napoleon," Jo Kuryakin took Napoleon's arm to prevent him from taking the challenge.

Before them was what looked like a balance beam over a pit of burning wood. If the person walking across it slipped, he would fall into the fire.

He removed her hand and looked at the two other agents. "It's either this or they'll kill us. I am the senior agent and Harris made sure they know it."

They knew that nothing would change his mind; he would accept the task because it was his responsibility.

"I agree to abide by your decision but what of my companions." He questioned the leader.

"Tomorrow morning you will take the walk of truth." The chief told him through the Russian. "You will be set free if you are successful or if not you will all die."

The look of success on the Vega's face turned to surprise when Illya called out.

"Although he has agreed, I believe it is the custom of your people that the accuser must also face the same challenge to see who is telling the truth if called upon to do it and Mr. Solo does wish to face our accuser."

The men of the village turned around and were silent for the moment. "You know the way of our people and are correct. Mr. Vega you must also take the challenge if Mr. Solo challenges you."

"You can't be serious. I was the one who told you that these people were here to destroy your tribe and you want me to walk the beam. I refuse to accept it."

"Then you will die in their place as it would prove to us that you are bringing false accusations. We will follow the ways of our people."

Vega gave the UNCLE agents a malicious look. "Okay, tomorrow morning then." He said walking away from the group.

The tribe returned the UNCLE agents to their hut. Guards were placed around it to prevent them from escaping, Napoleon caught a glance of Vega and in the background he could see a couple of oil drilling towers. The reason for Thrush's presence now became obvious.

"He has something in mind," Jo warned the men.

"We'll be on guard Illya what do I need to know to cross that beam without falling?"

"Napoleon I am the gymnast and should do this not you." Illya argued with his partner.

"I know you're more qualified but Thrush made sure the chief knew I was your superior and responsible for what we're doing here. Now no more discussion, I need your pointers."

Jo was silently sitting in the corner, arms wrapped around her knees, head resting on them. Napoleon noticed and walked over to kneel down beside her. "My love?"

"You are many things Napoleon, but a balance beam walker is not one of them. I do not want to be a widow before I am a bride. Can we not escape?"

"There are guards all around us. In order to escape, we'd need to kill some of them. Can you in clear conscious be responsible for their deaths?"

She shook her head knowing he was right. These were innocents.

"Besides I'm not without some ability," he said kissing her gently on the top of her head.

"Luck you mean," Illya chimed in.

"Okay luck and skill. Now let's get to those pointers."

….

Tupi was dressed in a traditional black smock and a necklace strung with jaguar and wild boar's teeth a symbol of his office and worn for official Cofan ceremonies, Illya explained to the others.

Illya and Jo were stood next to pit on one side while Napoleon was taken to the other side of it. Next to him Vega stood a smile on his face.

"You know something I don't," Napoleon asked him. For a man facing death, the traitor seemed too calm.

"You're dead Solo so why shouldn't I be happy? You'll go first, fall in the pit and what I said will be viewed as the truth. Then they'll kill the Kuryakins and Thrush will be rid of the three of you."

The tribe began to chant signaling the start of the challenge. Napoleon looked at his partner and Jo giving both of them a wink and climbing up he stepped on the beam barefooted. He held out his hands as Illya had instructed him, and began the slow walk across it.

Almost to the center, he felt the board become slippery. A smile on Vega's face showed he knew what was happening. Napoleon could never make it across the beam after he had placed honey on the board the night before.

Illya noticed his partner trying to stay upright then saw the small area of slickness on the bean. He yelled out that the board had been tampered with, but the chants of tribe drowned him out.

Suddenly it looked as if Napoleon slipped but to everyone's surprise he caught the beam a little further down and using hand over hand continued to move across it. The flames were licking his feet, but the look of determination showed he wouldn't give up. Almost to the other side, his pant legs caught on fire.

Ignoring the others, Jo and Illya reached for him pulling him to the ground and putting out the flames.

"Not fair," Vega yelled out. "He didn't walk the beam all the way. He lost so they need to die."

Napoleon stood, pain etched on his face, "And who put honey on the balance beam?"

Tupi looked at the two men and then the beam. The rest of the community followed his line of sight. Once Napoleon had stepped on the honey it had become visible and the heat from the pit had it boiling.

As the group turned toward Vega, he took off running. But within a few minutes he was returned.

"You spoke with evil in your heart and will pay the price," with that he was thrown into the pit before the UNCLE agents could stop it.

After receiving the guns and communicators back Illya and Jo, with the help of the tribe, rounded up the Thrush workers then contacted headquarters for a clean-up team and medivac.

As Napoleon was being carried to the helicopter with Illya and Jo at his side, he was stopped by Tupi.

"You are a brave man and willing to give your life for others. You hold honesty in your heart." He placed a necklace of wild boar teeth around Napoleon neck. "The wild boar represents both of these qualities. I will call you friend."

Napoleon offered his hand then laid back as the Morphine he had received began to relieve the pain from the burns on his feet and legs. Once more they had prevented Thrush's greed from destroying another group of indigenous people.


	28. Prompt 24 Tokyo Friday Night

Thanks to **yelizaveta52** for cleaning this up.

The agents had just made their connection and were winging toward Tokyo. Illya glanced at his partner and noticed his expression.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were pouting," he said with a smirk.

"I don't pout," Napoleon retorted.

"Then sulking. What is the matter?"

"I'm not sulking either, it's Friday." The American stated as if it explained everything.

"And when we get to Japan it will be Saturday. What does that have to do with your present attitude?" Illya still didn't understand the problem.

"We don't have to start the assignment until Monday. I don't understand why we couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to leave." Now in a real funk he closed his eyesand leaned back.

"Napoleon we will have a two days to sightsee, something we seldom get to do."

"Wonderful," sarcasm dripping in his words.

"There is the famous rock garden at Komyoji Temple I have always wanted to see. The garden is a place of symbolic art representing peace and harmony."

"A bunch of rocks and sand. I can see that at a beach."

"How about the Imperial Palace, it is cherry blossom time and the trees are in full flower?"

"We have the same thing in Washington DC." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"There is always the Tsukiji Fish Market. All those different foods we can try and enjoy."

"More your thing than mine."

"Napoleon. Just what is the problem then? We have gone early for assignments makes this time different?"

"It is Friday and by the time we arrive it will be Saturday." He said with a sigh.

"And?" Now Illya was getting frustrated with his uncommunicative partner. Napoleon frequently accused him of not sharing, but when his partner decided not to talk about what was bothering him, the CEA was frustrating.

"There is a thirteen hour difference between New York and Japan."

"Yes, I know."

"Friday night will pass."

"As it does weekly."

"Look I had a date with Sandy from research for this Friday night. I worked on it for a month and nowshe isangry that I had to cancel. I won't get another date with her for a Friday again."

"You have gone out with her before, what is the problem."

"It wasn't on Friday."

Illya laughed which was cut short by the glare received from his partner.

"This isn't funny."

Choking back a laugh Illya said, "So dating on Friday is different that dating on any other night?"

"Fridays are for special dates," He closed his eyes again feeling this explained everything.

After a little while, Illya suggested. "You know Reikko** is now running the Geisha house there. We could visit her."

A smile began to appear on Napoleon's face.

"Maybe I'm being too quick to judge Tokyo's highpoints. Visiting Reikko and her girls might be fun after all. Just to have something to do of course."

"Of course Napoleon, just to have something to do." Illya grin was lost on his now smiling partner.

(** Five Daughter's Affair)


	29. Prompt 37 cigar Jumping to Conclusion

Thanks to yelizaveta52 for her beta work.

It wasn't a good day for Napoleon. Waverly expected all the reports from the last month ready to go over at the afternoon meeting. He had spent the morning finishing up many of them as Illya was in medical unable to assist. Just one more report and he'd be ready.

He walked into the final office to see Jo and April with cigars in their hands.

"What do you two think you're doing? Waverly would have you filing reports for the next six months if he sees you smoking, much less doing it in headquarters. You know how he feels about it."

He knew he was taking out his annoyance on the women but wasn't in the mood for more problems today.

"But….."

"No buts about it Jo. Put them out. I need your reports now for my meeting with him."

With that, he walked out of the office after collecting the files.

The two women looked at each other. They had been examining cigars taken from a Thrush lab to see what was different and why people smoking them were going into a trance.

"That man can be so frustrating; he didn't even ask what we were doing before flying off the handle," April grumbled crumbling the last cigar.

Jo thought about it a few minutes then flashed a smile that meant trouble for the person it was aimed at.

"What are you planning, Josephina?" April asked rubbing her hands together knowing that although many people considered Jo standoffish she could come up with excellent pranks when she tried.

"I think we should teach Napoleon a lesson about jumping to conclusions before asking." With that Jo whispered her plan to April.

…..

Napoleon once more entered April's office answering their call to see smoke coming from a thin cigar April was passing to Jo. He watched as she took what looked like a puff and passed it back.

"I thought I warned you two what would happen if Waverly catches you. Now give me that."

Jo handed the lit cigar to Napoleon.

"Look you two, I really don't want to see Waverly coming down on you for this, so keep the smoking out of headquarters. Better yet don't do it at all." he ordered.

Napoleon spoke using the hand with the smoking stick to emphasis his point.

"Hmmm, perhaps Mr. Solo you would like to explain why you have a lit cigar in headquarters?"

The three turned to see Mr. Waverly standing in the doorway.

"I wasn't….." Napoleon started.

"Ladies, I believe you have the evaluation of those cigars that you called me about."

After accepting the file he said, "Please excuse us. Mr. Solo and I have things to discuss including the example he's setting for the agents in his department."

Napoleon could see the smirks on Jo's and April's facesbehind Waverly. It didn't take a genius to know he had been set up. The women gave a small finger wave as Waverly and the Head of Section 2 walked out of the office toward the central conference room and an explanation.

…..

Later that afternoon, Jo and April sat in the cafeteria when a shadow fell over them.

"Ladies," Napoleon said looking down on them.

"Ah Napoleon. How did things go with Mr. Waverly?" Jo asked a smirk could be heard in her voice.

"It went well after I explained I had just picked it up and was looking over what you were exploring. One thing ladies, you don't know when, where, or how but I will get even." With that he took his tray and headed toward his office.

"We are in so much trouble when he can figure out a way to get back at us," April said.

"Da," Jo agreed. "But it will so much fun watching him come up with something."


	30. Prompt 97:Candle You are my Candle

Jo Kuryakin sat in the Thrush prisoner's jumpsuit they had given her but it didn't keep her warm. And it seemed they had forgotten to bring her the last few meals in an effort to break her down. No torture yet, but she figured it wouldn't be long before they felt she was ready for that stage in her interrogation.

"What a way to spend my birthday." She whispered into the dark. No one had been to the cell to torment her all day and the darkness was being to get to her.

Looking up, she saw a hand holding a single candle in the silent hall outside the cell.

"Shhhhh, ready to get out of here?" Napoleon face appeared in the flickering candle light. He picked the lock and handed her a gun as they headed up.

The candlelight lit the way and soon they were out of the building, Napoleon pressing his watch's stem setting off a small but effect explosion.

"Not Illya style but it did the trick," Napoleon said directing her to his hotel.

Once safely back in Napoleon's room she looked at the candle and noticed that it was set in the middle of a cupcake.

"Where did you get that from?" she pointed to the frosted treat as she began to salivate and her stomach growl.

"When I was looking for a light, I found the candle and the cupcake was on the table. I figured that it would be easier to place the candle into something, and this seemed perfect candleholder."

Napoleon could see her eyes drinking in the sweet.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"About two days ago. Their catering service leaves much to be desired."

"Being hungry is no way to celebrate your birthday."

Napoleon said handing her the cupcake. "Happy Birthday, _moya lyubov'_. I'll order room service."

Lips covered in frosting, she smiled. "Now for the main course," she pulled his head down placing a sticky kiss on his lips.

After supper once more the candle was lit to illuminate their love throughout the night.

As he held her early in the morning and candle flickered out, he tilted her lips to his kissing them.

"We lost our light," Jo said as she snuggled down to sleep.

Napoleon held her close and as he closed his eyes, he said softly.

"I don't need a wax candle to see." Then began to recited a poem by Lucia Domingos Fula

"You are my candle, my love!  
You are everything to me;  
you are the lover of my life!  
You are the moon and I'm the stars!  
You are everything that I desire.  
You are my destiny.  
You are my past, present and future…"

Exhaustion forcing him to fall asleep before he could finish it.

"And you _moya lyubov' _are my candle." Jo whispered following him into sleep.


	31. Prompt 16 Book The Gift

Napoleon had sat the wrapped gift on the table and waited anxiously for Jo to open it. She picked up the beautiful silver paper with bright red bow package and ran her hand over her birthday present.

"I know it's a few days late, but you were in that Thrush cell on your birthday."

He hoped she would be pleased with the gift. He had spent a lot of time researching and putting it together instead of asking R & D department to do more than they had already done for his Christmas present***. Now that he knew where to find the information he needed, he had spent the last eight months creating the gift.

The result surprised even him. Usually so self-secure, he waited on pins and needles for her reaction. Both Illya and Jo held their past close to their soul and this present was a journey into their past.

Jo slowly opened the wrapping. Inside was a book. The soft leather cover was deep burgundy edged in gold. She ran her hand over the cover of the book where the Kuryakin coat of arms and Kuryakin name were in gold foil.

The inside pages were fine art white paper. A copy of the picture Napoleon had given her for last Christmas sat proudly on the first page. A history of the Kuryakin family tree filled the pages. A few faded pictures which Jo could tell had been refinished dotted the pages throughout the book.

"I'm sorry it wasn't a lot, but I thought you might like to it."

She couldn't believe he would had gone through all the work for her. Not use to people going out of their way for her, she once more gently touched the book. The smile she gave him let him know he had found the perfect gift.

Moving closer to him, the two spent the night sharing the past and building more of a future.

*** Christmas Future Chapter 3


	32. Prompt 25 aspirin Headache

Illya was sitting, eye closed with the lights off in the office when Napoleon came in.

"What's wrong partner?"

"Nothing."

"You look like you have a headache. I have some aspirins you can have."

"I do not need aspirin, just a little quiet."

"Taking the aspirins will help that headache go away before it gets worse."

"It is not bad, thank you."

"If you wait it will only get severe."

"I am fine."

"I know when I get that small pain it helps. Take them."

"Napoleon please."

"Only trying to help."

"May I please have the aspirin?"

"Headache worse?"

grrrrr


	33. Prompt 62 Cannes Second Honeymoon

Napoleon and Jo Solo walked along the beach at Cannes holding hands and talking softly reminding those who saw them of sweethearts reliving their youth. Napoleon's and Jo's security teams followed at a distance. After being Section 1 Number 1 and Section 4 Number 1 for twenty-five years had them more accepting of this lack of privacy even if it didn't make them happy.

"Wasn't it a wonderful gift the kids gave us for our twenty-fifth anniversary." Napoleon said pulling her close.

"I think they had an ultra-motive for the present besides our anniversary _moya lyubovʹ_."

"And that would be?"

"You were driving everyone crazy with the new procedures and protocol you were instituting, and they needed a break." Jo laughed kissing him before he could come back with a retort.

"I wasn't that overbearing. I just was trying to get the change-over to go smoothly."

"Well it's completed, so let's enjoy our gift."

Walking along a little further, "Do you remember the first time we came here on our honeymoon?"

"Only too well!"

"Oh come on Jo, it wasn't that bad. I remember strolling the _Promenade de la Croisette_ hand and hand**,** palm trees waving on the waterfront. The beautiful clear blue water rolling onto the sandy beach. We walked it late at night after most tourists had gone back to their hotel."

"What I recall is Thrush chasing us along the beach guns blazing in a dune buggy trying to kill us."

"Okay I'll give you that, but how about the food at the _Le Salon des Independants_, it was the best I ever tasted. You tried so many different dishes that night from the potage to the Pot au feu and for dessert Mousse au chocolat. And how the wine, Château Lynch-Bages, was almost to die for."

"And when they served us the final drink, someone tried to make it just that, by poisoning it."

Napoleon grinned at her shaking his head. "How about roaming among the _Jardins de la croisette_, it was and still is so beautiful?"

"Hiding in the trees to avoid the men trying to capture us, we almost got away until the flowers made me sneeze. I had a headache for hours from the darts they used to bring us down."

"You know of all the family traits you share with your brother your pessimism is one of them I could do without. Really Jo, how about touring Île Sainte-Marguerite wasn't that interesting?"

"Only after we escaped the Thrush cell in Fort Royal where they held us prisoner and tortured us. Even the fact that the Man in the Iron Mask had been another occupant there didn't make it any easier."

After walking in silence for a while he said rather sadly, "Was there anything about the honeymoon you did enjoy?"

She looked at this man she loved from the first moment she had seen him in Waverly's office. His hair was highlighted in silver and his face had a few more wrinkles but he was the same man she had waited for then married.

After thinking she smiled motioning for him to come close to her. Whispering something into his ear, his grin grew larger as she spoke.

He used his finger to push back her hair kissing her. The light strawberry blonde now showing white streaks only made him desire her more. He had wanted her since she turned around and smiled at him at their first meeting. The day they said I do was the happiest in his life.

"We're going back to our villa," Napoleon called back to their bodyguards.

Later that night after they had spent a lazy after noon reliving the best part of their honeymoon, they laid in the moonlight by the villa's private pool.

"Twenty-five years we've been together. Not long ago you asked me if I regret our decisions to wait until after field work to marry. Now I ask you the same thing." Napoleon questioned running his finger down her cheek.

"I have no regrets. You are the only man I ever truly wanted and the wait only made me want you more."

With the moonlight shining down on them, he pulled the blanket over their heads and once more renewed their love.


	34. Prompt 16 Snoop

Napoleon entered his office to find his partner reading, but Illya quickly placed the book in his drawer locking it before Napoleon could see the title making him curious.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing important."

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't have hidden it so quickly."

"I did not hide it. I just have a lot of work to do."

Napoleon waited until Illya's went to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee then quickly picked the lock removing the Dictionary of American Idioms.

"Gotcha, you snoop." Illya returned quietly catching him.

"I see you read the G's and S's."


	35. Prompt 42 Muscle Loving Care

He gently helped her helped her out of her clothes, watching for the cuts and bruises that covered her body. He could see that her injured muscles were hurting but she said nothing.

Before he had run a hot bubble bath and now he helped her slip into it. He waited until the hot water soaked into her muscles stopping the spasms she was experiencing from hanging in the cell. Then he washed away the blood and dirty from her capture. She didn't make a sound but the look of pain made his heart cry out for her.

"I'm fine Napoleon," Jo told him seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Of course you are." This was her normal response but he knew better.

Slowly he washed her hair, running his finger though the silky texture as it hung down her back. He loved her hair and enjoyed brushing it when she allowed it.

After she was clean, he wrapped a soft towel around her as he helped her step from the tub. He covered her with a cool silk sheet after helping her prepare for bed.

Handing her two pain pills, she glared at him but he pushed them closer. He watched she take them knowing she wouldn't if he didn't.

"Join me _moya lyubovʹ_" she offered him her hand. He lay down next to her on the top of the covers being careful not to bump her.

"Although I would like nothing more, you need to sleep and heal."

With that she closed her eyes letting the pills take her away from the hurt of the last few days.

He watched her sleep moaning softly as her muscles tremble. He loved this woman and hated seeing her hurt, but it was their life. Smiling he closed his eyes. Once more they were together and safe for the night.


End file.
